What's Wrong with Home?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Kelly won't talk to Colliar or M.E. about the problems in her life, but when she talks to Rene & asks her not to tell her mom that puts pressure on Rene when M.E. pounds her with questions. Will that shake the friendship between M.E. and Rene?


**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is OOC. I haven't seen the show since the reruns were taken off Lifetime in 2005. There is only one episode on YouTube and seasons aren't sold.**

M.E. Sims sat at the kitchen table in her home. Her daughter, Kelly, walked through the door. Her face was red; it was obvious she had been crying.

"Kelly, what's the matter?" M.E. asked. Kelly stopped and looked at her.

"It's nothing mom."

"Nothing? You don't cry over nothing." Kelly turned away from her mom and walked away. As she rushed out of the room, she ran straight into Rene Jackson, her mother's best friend from their childhood until now.

"I'm sorry Kelly." Rene said and got out of Kelly's way. Kelly rushed up the stairs and Rene walked to the table.

"What's going on with her?" Rene asked. M.E. shrugged and stood up. She took the dishes off the table and put them in the sink.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She won't talk to me anymore. She's 16 and now I'm the enemy." M.E. said.

"Oh M.E, she'll come back around. Don't you remember how we treated our mothers in our teens?" Rene asked. M.E. crossed her arms.

"What? I was nothing but pleasant to my mother." Rene laughed. "What?"

"Oh please. You rebelled just like any other kid. When did you and Colliar first stay together all night?" Rene questioned. M.E. looked at her.

"What are you asking Rene? We were nineteen when Bobby was born and we got married." M.E. stated. "What's your point?"

"You weren't that close to your mother either."

"I guess you're right. I hate it when you're right." M.E. exclaimed and Rene laughed.

"I'm a lawyer M.E. I get back to show my side." Rene laughed. "I'll go talk to her. Sometimes it's good to have somebody to listen without making judgments right off hand." Rene walked up the stairs and knocked on Kelley's door.

"Go away!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, it's me. I just want to talk to you. Do you wanna get a coke?" Kelly's door opened. Kelly's face was blood red. Rene wrapped her arms around her. "Kelly, what's wrong?" Kelly stepped back into her room. Rene walked in behind her and closed the door.

"I got expelled from school."

"Expelled? What happened?" Rene asked.

"Some guy was pushing me around. Then as a teacher came by he started kissing me. Then he blamed it on me. I got expelled for public display of affection. He got suspended, but not for the same thing. Mom would flip out if I told her. She'd blame me and it really wasn't my fault."

"Don't worry. If you don't want me to tell her I won't." Rene paused. "But you'll have to tell her eventually." Kelly nodded.

"I know. In her eulogy." Rene laughed.

"Before then Kelly. I've known your mom for a long time, she'll understand." Rene looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but I have to run. I have an appointment with a client."

"Thanks for listening Rene." Kelly looked at her and smiled. Rene smiled back and walked down the stairs.

"Come on sug, we have to go. It's for my job." Colliar said. M.E. was setting the table. She stopped and looked at him.

"You can go. I told you when you first mentioned it that I wasn't goin."

"Mary Lizabeth." Colliar tried again. "I can't go without you." Rene stood by the table.

"M.E. I have a meeting. I have to be going." M.E. looked up at her.

"Did you talk to Kelly?" Rene nodded.

"I did."

"Well what'd she say?"

"That's between me and Kelly, M.E. I told her I wouldn't tell anybody."

"You won't even tell me? I'm her mother for Pete's sake!"

"And I'm her friend, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody. I have to keep my promise M.E. If it was something I knew was dangerous I would tell you and Colliar because you would have a right to protect your daughter, but she can handle this herself and when she tells you, then you'll know."

"I don't believe you." M.E. crossed her arms. "You're ridiculous. You know something about my daughter and you won't tell me. Get out! And stay out until you're ready to talk." Rene laughed.

"You can't be serious." M.E. glared at her.

"I mean it. Get out." Rene continued to stand there. M.E. looked at Colliar and then back at Rene. "Do I need to have Colliar get the shot gun to convince you I'm not playin around?" M.E. asked. Rene walked towards the door and left.

"Weren't you a little hard on her Mary Elizabeth? Y'all have been friends for as long as I've known you."

"Don't start in on me Colliar Sims. When it comes to my children, nobody hides stuff from me. Where are my cigarettes?"

**A/N: This is somewhat how I remember A.D.N… I read that M.E. was a writer and unfortunately I don't really remember that. This will probably be my only A.D.N. story until I get see more episodes, but this will have more chapters. Please read and review. Tell me what you thought of my first A.D.N. =) **


End file.
